User blog:Webly/Webly Awards Nominations
Before we begin, I must remind you that I took much time considering these nominees. So if I leave any out and you are shocked/angry. I’m sorry. If you think it is a crime that I am not including someone, please tell me in the comments. Thank you! Outstanding Drama Series The Americans (FX) - “Pilot” & “The Clock” & “Trust Me” & “Duty and Honor” & “The Oath” & “The Colonel” Breaking Bad (AMC) - “Hazard Pay” & “Fifty-One” & "Dead Freight" & "Buyout" & "Say My Name" & "Gliding Over All" Game of Thrones (HBO) - "And Now His Watch Is Ended" & "Kissed By Fire" & "The Bear and the Maiden Fair" & "Second Sons" & "The Rains of Castamere" & "Mhysa" Homeland (Showtime) - "The Smile" & "Beirut Is Back" & "New Car Smell" & "Q&A" & "In Memoriam" & "The Choice" Parenthood (NBC) - “Family Portrait” & “The Talk” & “There’s Something I Need To Tell You” & “What To My Wondering Eyes” & “One Step Forward, Two Steps Back” & “Because You’re My Sister” The Walking Dead (AMC) - "Seed” & “Killer Within” & ”Made to Suffer” & “The Suicide King” & “Clear” & “Welcome to the Tombs” Outstanding Comedy Series 30 Rock (NBC) - "Stride of Pride" & "A Goon's Deed in a Weary World" & "Mazel Tov, Dummies!" & "My Whole Life Is Thunder" & "Hogcock!" & "Last Lunch" The Big Bang Theory (CBS) - "The Closet Reconfiguration" & "The Bakersfield Expedition" & "The Tangible Affection Proof" & "The Egg Salad Equivalency" & "The Love Spell Potential" & "The Spoiler Alert Segmentation" Happy Endings (ABC) - "The Marry Prankster" & "Our Best Friend's Wedding" & "She Got Game Night" & "The Storm Before the Calm" & "Deuce Babylove 2: Electric Babydeuce" & "Brothas & Sisters" New Girl (Fox) - "Bathtub" & "Cabin" & "Cooler" & "Marriage" & "First Date" & "Virgins" Orange Is the New Black (Netflix) - "I Wasn't Ready" & "Lesbian Request Denied" & "Fucksgiving" & "Bora Bora Bora" & "Tall Man with Feelings" & "Can't Fix Crazy" Parks & Recreation (NBC) - "How a Bill Becomes a Law" & "Halloween Surprise" & "Emergency Response" & "Leslie and Ben" & "Bailout" & "Are You Better Off?" Outstanding Reality-competition Series The Amazing Race (CBS) - "Take Down that Million" Face Off (Syfy) - "Howl at the Moon" The Glee Project (Oxygen) - "Actability" So You Think You Can Dance (Fox) - "Top 4 Perform" Survivor (CBS) - "Zipping Over the Cuckoo's Nest" The X-Factor (Fox) - "Live final" Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series Bryan Cranston as Walter White on Breaking Bad (AMC) - "Say My Name" Hugh Dancy as Will Graham on Hannibal (NBC) - "Buffet Froid" Jon Hamm as Don Draper on Mad Men (AMC) - "In Care Of" Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody on Homeland (Showtime) - "Q&A" Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes on The Walking Dead (AMC) - "Hounded" Matthew Rhys as Phillip Jennings on The Americans (FX) - "Duty and Honor" Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series Troian Bellisario as Spencer Haystings on Pretty Little Liars (ABC Family) - "Will the Circle Be Unbroken?" Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison on Homeland (Showtime) - "Q&A" Vera Farmiga as Norma Louise Bates on Bates Motel (A&E) - "First You Dream, Then You Die (Pilot)" Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Alison Hendrix/Cosima Niehaus/Helena/Rachel Duncan/etc. on Orphan Black (BBC America) - "Unconscious Selection" Keri Russell as Elizabeth Jennings on The Americans (FX) - "Covert War" Kerry Washington as Olivia Pope on Scandal (ABC) - "Happy Birthday, Mr. President" Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series Max Burkholder as Max Braverman on Parenthood (NBC) - "I'll Be Right Here" Michael Cudlitz as John Cooper on Southland (TNT) - "Chaos" Guillermo Diaz as Huck Finn on Scandal (ABC) - "Seven Fifty-Two" John Noble as Walter Bishop on Fringe (Fox) - "Through the Looking Glass and What Walter Found There" Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman on Breaking Bad (AMC) - "Buyout" Corey Stoll as Rep. Peter Russo on House of Cards (Netflix) - "Chapter 11" Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series Valorie Curry as Emma Hill on The Following (Fox) - "The Curse" Michele Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark on Game of Thrones (HBO) - "The Rains of Castamere" Anna Gunn as Skyler White on Breaking Bad (AMC) - "Fifty-One" Hayden Pannetiere as Juliet Barnes on Nashville (ABC) - "I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive" Monica Potter as Kristina Braverman on Parenthood (NBC) - "Keep on Rowing" Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham on Downton Abbey (PBS) - "Episode 3.01" Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series Jason Bateman as Michael Bluth on Arrested Development (Netflix) - "Flight of the Phoenix" Louis C.K. as Louie on Louie (FX) - "Daddy's Girlfriend, Part 1" Johnny Galecki as Leonard Hofstadter on The Big Bang Theory (CBS) - "The Spoiler Alert Segmentation" Jake Johnson as Nick Miller on New Girl (Fox) - "Models" Jim Parsons as Dr. Sheldon Cooper on The Big Bang Theory (CBS) - "The Habitation Configuration" Adam Scott as Ben Wyatt on Parks & Recreation (NBC) - "Partridge" Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series Zooey Deschanel as Jessica Day on New Girl (Fox) - "Cooler" Tina Fey as Liz Lemon on 30 Rock (NBC) - "Hogcock/Last Lunch" Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer on Veep (HBO) - "Running" Martha Plimpton as Virginia Chance on Raising Hope (Fox) - "The Last Christmas" Amy Poehler as Leslie Knope on Parks and Recreation (NBC) - "Emergency Response/Leslie and Ben" Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman on Orange Is the New Black (Netflix) - "Can't Fix Crazy" Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series Ty Burrell as Phil Dunphy on Modern Family (ABC) - "Mistery Date" David Cross as Tobias Funke on Arrested Development (Netflix) - "A New Start" Donald Glover as Troy Barnes on Community (NBC) - "Basic Human Anatomy" Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz on The Big Bang Theory (CBS) - "The Love Spell Potential" Nick Offerman as Ron Swanson on Parks & Recreation (NBC) - "Animal Control" Eric Stonestreet as Cameron Tucker on Modern Family (ABC) - "Snip" Rainn Wilson as Dwight Schrute on The Office (NBC) - "Dwight Christmas" Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series Julie Bowen as Claire Dunphy on Modern Family (ABC) - "My Hero" Jane Krakowski as Jenna Maroney on 30 Rock (NBC) - "Hogcock/Last Lunch" Kaley Couco as Penny on The Big Bang Theory (CBS) - "The 43 Peculiarity" Taryn Manning as Tiffany “Pennsatucky” Doggett on Orange Is the New Black (Netflix) - "Fool Me Once" Eden Sher as Sue Heck on The Middle (ABC) - "The Ditch" Jessica Walter as Lucille Bluth on Arrested Development (Netflix) - "Queen B." Casey Wilson as Penny Hartz on Happy Endings (ABC) - "She Got Game Night" Outstanding Performance in a Mini-Series or TV movie Matt Damon as Scott Thorson on Behind the Candelabra (HBO) Michael Douglas as Liberace on Behind the Candelabra (HBO) Jessica Lange as Sister Jude/Judy Martin on American Horror Story: Asylum (FX) Laura Linney as Cathy Jamison on The Big C: Hereafter (Showtime) Elisabeth Moss as Det. Robin Griffin on Top of the Lake (Sundance Channel) Sigourney Weaver as Elaine Barrish on Political Animals (USA) Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Series Breaking Bad season 5 part 1 cast - "Say My Name" Game of Thrones season 3 cast - "The Rains of Castamere" Parenthood season 4 cast - "Family Portrait" Arrested Development season 4 cast - "Queen B." The Big Bang Theory season 6 cast - "The Bakersfield Expedition" Orange Is the New Black season 1 cast - "Can't Fix Crazy" Parks & Recreation season 5 cast - "Are You Better Off?" Episode of the Year 30 Rock – “Hogcock!/Last Lunch” The Office - Finale Parks and Recreation – “Leslie and Ben” Breaking Bad – “Fifty-One” Homeland – “Q&A” Parenthood – “What to My Wondering Eyes” Category:Blog posts